


J is for Jukebox

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Jukeboxes, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Music has always been a huge part of Dean’s life. He’s never been good at communicating his feelings through words. That’s why he loves music. It helps him sort things out and express himself. Dean’s come to love music and in the process has also come to love THE jukebox.





	J is for Jukebox

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This one goes out to Ashley! Thanks for the prompt!

Music. Music has always been a huge part of Dean’s life. He’s never been good at communicating his feelings through words. That’s why he loves music. It helps him sort things out and express himself. Dean’s come to love music and in the process has also come to love  _ the  _ jukebox. 

He met someone special at this jukebox. It was a Thursday at the Roadhouse. Dean decided to stop there after a rough day at work. He couldn’t think of a better way to unwind than with a cold beer and some classic rock. 

On his way over to the jukebox, Dean literally ran into the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on. The guy gestured for Dean to use the jukebox first which he did quickly. Dean moved to the side so the blue eyed babe could program his songs next.

Music started playing through the speaker but instead of the rock Dean was expecting, an upbeat pop song started. When he looked over, the beautiful man had a shit eating grin on his face and raised his eyebrow at Dean. He paid the extra money to have his songs play ahead of Dean’s.

Dean threw his head back and laughed. “Can I buy you a beer?”

The guy nodded and they made their way to the bar. That night, Dean left with Castiel’s name and phone number.

  
  


Their first kiss was at this very jukebox. Their first date was at the Roadhouse since they both loved the beer and the burgers. After eating, Dean went up to jukebox to play a song for Cas. As the song ‘Just the Way You Are’ started playing Dean felt strong arms wrap around his middle. Dean’s face split into a smile and his chest filled with warmth. He turned in Castiel’s arms and went in for the kiss. It was chaste and quick and absolutely perfect. 

“ _ Cause you’re amazing, just the way you are,” _ Dean sang. When the song was over, Cas kissed Dean again.

“Thank you for the song, Dean”

“Anytime, Cas.”

  
  


Their first fight was in the company of this jukebox. Two of Castiel’s college friends were in town and they decided to all hang out at the Roadhouse so they could meet Dean. Well, Dean was not impressed with the insistent flirting that Meg and Balthazar were throwing Cas’s way. 

Dean might be slightly possessive. He might also be a tad bit of a jealous asshole sometimes, but that doesn’t mean Cas has to play into their flirting just to see Dean get mad. 

The two of them end up at the jukebox away from their friends. Dean of course plays a song for his boyfriend and Cas throws his head back and laughs at Dean whispers the words in his ear.

“ _ Cause you’re too sexy, beautiful. Everybody wants to taste that’s why, I still get jealous _ .” He pulls Cas into a hug. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“That’s alright, Dean. I’m sorry, too.”

  
  


The jukebox has a part to play for their first time. Three months into their relationship, Dean walked up to the jukebox with a giant smirk on his face. He puts his money in, looks back at Cas, and winks. 

The sound of ‘Pour Some Sugar on Me’ starts to fill the Roadhouse and Dean saunters over to his boyfriend. He grabs Cas by the waist and pulls him onto the small area by the pool tables were no on is. 

Cas laughs and grabs onto Dean’s hips. He moves along to the music and they both begin to feel the pulls of arousal. Dean turns so his back is against Cas’s chest and leans his head to the side so he can sing into his ear. He grinds ever so lightly against Cas’s groin and groans when he feels a distinct hardness there. 

Dean feels Cas tighten his hold on his hips and then a pair of lips attacking his neck. When the lips pull off they only go as far as Dean’s ear. “Let’s get out of here.”

Dean grabs onto Castiel’s hand and practically drags him out of the bar and into the Impala.

  
  


Dean and Cas almost break up when someone attempts to use the jukebox against them. It’s six months into their relationship. They’re enjoying dinner at the Roadhouse when a very drunk Lisa stumbles to the jukebox. The music changes and the lyrics start to pour out. 

_ Tell me why are we wasting time / on all your wasted crying / when you should be with me instead / I know I can treat you better / Better than he can _

Both Dean and Cas look over to see Lisa stumbling over to their table and throwing herself on Dean’s side of the booth. She wastes no time grabbing at Dean and trying to kiss him. 

Dean never wanted Castiel to find out about his relationship with Lisa this way. They dated and broke up because she cheated on Dean and got pregnant with someone else’s baby. 

Dean immediately looked over at his boyfriend who looked completely lost. “Baby,” but before he can say more, Cas is moving up to the bar. 

Lisa cries when Dean scolds her and tells her to leave and never contact him again. Thankfully, Castiel is still at the bar when she leaves and Dean can try to explain things to his boyfriend. But first, he goes to the trusty jukebox. 

Dean slowly makes his way behind Cas and wraps his arms around his middle. Dean leans forward and sings into his boyfriend’s ear and prays that Cas can feel all of the emotions behind it.

“ _ There’s just one more thing that I need to know. If this is love why does it scare me so? It must be something only you can see, ‘cause boy I feel it when you look at me. So tonight I’ll ask the stars above, how did I ever win your love? What did I do? What did I say, to turn your angel eyes my way?” _

Castiel’s rigidness seems to ease away as Dean continues to hold him and sing to him. When the song is over, Cas turns so he can look Dean in the eyes. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you before, Cas. I promise I’ll explain everything and answer any questions you might have. But I just need you to know that I love  _ you.” _

Cas blows out a breathe he was holding. He nods his head. “I love you too, Dean. I love you so much.” He grabs onto Dean’s hand. “Let’s go and talk this out.” But before moving, Cas leans forward and pulls Dean into a loving kiss. 

“Yeah, Cas. We can work it out.”

  
  


The next step in their relationship is of course in front of the jukebox. Cas had just took Dean by the hand and asked his to dance. Dean, never one to say no to Cas, agreed. Cas picked the song and they gently swayed to the music as Cas sang to Dean. His gravelly voice made Dean smile and he felt overwhelmed with love for the man in his arms.

“ _ Baby, you’re my angel. Come and save me tonight. You’re my angel, come and make it all right. Don’t know what I’m gonna do about this feeling inside. Yes, it’s true - loneliness took me for a ride. Without your love, I’m nothing but a beggar. Without your love, a dog without a bone. What can I do I’m sleeping in this bed alone. Baby, You’re my angel!” _

Dean could feel his face blush. He loved Castiel so much and in that moment knew that this was it for him. Dean was surprised when Cas stopped swaying and instead had a very serious look on his face.

“What is it, Cas?”

Cas smiled, “I’m just thinking about how much I love you.” Cas moved one of his hands from behind Dean’s neck and pulled something out of his pocket. He placed something into Dean’s hand. “Marry me.”

Dean opened his hand and found a silver ring. There was no hesitation in his answer. “Yes! Of course, Cas.”

  
  


And so, it was a sad day when Ellen retired what they’ve come to call  _ their  _ jukebox. Today, all of their family and friends were gathered at the Roadhouse. They were celebrating their five year wedding anniversary. 

As everyone exchanged funny and heartfelt stories from Dean and Cas’s past, Dean couldn’t help the small sting of disappointment he felt knowing they couldn’t play a song on the jukebox. This was the first year they couldn’t participate in their tradition. 

As the night was wrapping up and everyone was getting ready to leave, Ellen stopped the couple at the door. 

“Heya, boys,” she handed Dean a key. “I thought I should give this back before you noticed it was missing.”

“Is that our house key?” Cas asked.

“Yep. Your anniversary present from all of us is waiting for you at your house.” Then she walked back in the bar without any more explanations. 

The couple speculated the entire way home on what their gift could possibly be. They opened the door and Dean was overcome with emotion. He laughed and cried and pulled his husband into his arms. 

“I was afraid we’d have to break tradition this year,” Dean whispered. 

“It would seem we never have to worry about breaking that tradition again,” Cas said with a smile. 

They walked over to their jukebox that was now making its home in their house. They spent the night taking turns playing love songs for the other until Dean fell asleep to the soft sound of Cas’s voice.

_ “But I can’t help falling in love with you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to suggest words starting with my upcoming letters please leave it down in the comments or visit me over on Tumblr. My user name is TobytheWise.


End file.
